Ecole shamanique
by MiTess
Summary: Un délégué de classe qui veut conquérir l'école,des profs complétement fous,un fantome dans les toilettes, bienvenu dans l'école des shamans. Yaoi
1. Introduction

Auteurs:Moi, Ki et Koo (pour en savoir plus allez voir mon profil)

Couples: Surprises il apparaisse dès l'intro (donc ce qui va suivre) par contre les tomates, les coups et autres trucs dans le genre c'est pas pour moi, c'était pas mon idée (à part pour un seul) c'est Koo la responsable.

Bon bonne lecture.

**Ecole shamanique.**

**Introduction:**

Bienvenu à l'Institut d'Aprentissage Shamanique et Autre Truc Pour Devenir Shaman King (IASATPDSK).

La personne qui se trouve devant la porte d'une salle et qui n'ose pas bouger s'appelle Tamao. Elle est accompagnée par ses deux fantomes: Ponchi un tanaki et Conchi un kitsune. Elle est nouvelle à l'IASATPDSK. La salle dans laquelle elle n'ose pas rentrer c'est la salle de sa classe.

Finalement la porte souvrit. Il n'y avait personne devant elle. Elle baissa les yeux et elle vie un tout petit bonhomme (Koo:Un nain de jardin quoi.../Ki:Tait-toi pour une fois que ça commence bien).

"Salut!Tu doit être Tamao la nouvelle?

-Heu...Oui...

-Allons entre."

Elle suivit le petit bonhomme jusqu'à ce que un autre garçon arrive. Celui-ci avait de long cheveux qui cachait des boucle d'oreilles en forme d'étoiles (Ki: Si ces cheveux les cache comment elle peut les voir?/Koo: Tait-toi je sais se qui va se passé ensuite). Il portait un pantalon et une grande cape beige qui recouvrait tout son corps.

"Salut!Moi c'est Hao le délegué de classe. Le nain à coté de toi c'est Manta mon suppléant...

-Je suis pas un nain...

-Mais oui...Donc je continu. Le garçon là-bas qui me ressemble c'est mon frère jumeau et mon petit copain par la même occasion. Les deux là-bas en train de s'embrasser c'est Anna et Ren, celui aux cheveux verts c'est Lyserg et il sort avec Horo qui est le garçon aux cheveux bleus. Et la face d'idiot à la banane c'est Ryu. Il en est à sa douze ou treizième tentative de passage de l'examen...

-Quinzième!!Cria le principal conserné.

-Ha oui quinzième."

Une classe de fous, elle est tombée sur une classe de fou c'est ce que pensa Tamao.

Introduction finie!! C'est court c'est normal ce n'est que l'introduction. Les chapitres seront plus long après.

Ki:Je pensais que pour une fois tu te passerai de yaoi...En plus pour faire des couples comme ça...

Koo:Moi je trouve ça très bien!!

Bon bah à la prochaine.


	2. Chapter 1

Auteurs:Moi, Ki et Koo

Couples:Hao/Yoh, Horo/Lyserg, Ren/Anna

**Ecole shamanique:**

**Chapitre 1:Premier jour de cours.**

Elle c'était assise au premier rang. Hao c'était assi à coté d'elle, d'après lui, pour l'aider et lui expliquer tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Le prof entra. Il était en fauteuil roulant poussé par une femme blonde. Le prof lui était blond avec des cernes sous les yeux et portait une blouse blanche.

"Il s'appelle Faust VIII et la blonde c'est sa femme et son fantome, expliqua Hao.

-...D'accord"

Tamao n'osait pas lui parler, sentant une aura menacante derrière elle. Elle savait bien que derrière c'était Yoh.

"Tiens, il y a une nouvelle élève."

Le prof venait de s'avancer vers elle, enfin il vanait plutôt de rouler vers elle, la sortant de ses pensées.

"Ouais et elle se croit tout permis...

-Comment-ça? dit le prof. Explique toi Yoh.

-Il est jaloux, répondit Anna.

-C'est gros comme l'école, rétorqua Ren."

Les autres, c'est à dire Horo, Lyserg, Ryu et Manta, se contentait de rire, ce qui énervait encore plus Yoh. Tamao, elle prenait toute les teintes de rouge et rose connues ou inconnues.

"Allons du calme les enfants"

Tous se turent et écoutèrent le prof.

"Si on essayait plutôt de connaitre notre nouvelle camarade.

-Non!

-Pourquoi Yoh?

-On n'a pas envi de la connaitre.

-Moi si!

-On t'a rien demandé Ryu."

Yoh était très énervé, surtout très jaloux.

"Dis..."

Yoh jeta un regard noir à Tamao, alors que elle essayait de vaincre sa timidité.

"Quoi?

-Heu...Et bien en fait...Moi j'aimerai bien vous connaitre...Après tout on sera dans la même classe toute l'année et..."

Yoh sortit de la classe en claquant la porte.

"Bon je vais le calmer...

-Merci Hao dit le prof.

-Mais c'est tout à fait normal puisque je vais conquérir ce lycée je ne voudrai pas qu'il y fasse des dégats"

* * *

Koo: Non Ki te suicide pas!!

Ki:Un délégué qui veux conquérir un lycée 'Se pend'

Je t'avais prévenu.

Bon Merci de lire et puis un grand merci Marina Kaede Elric-Yuy pour ses reviews sur mes trois fics...Je suis aller lire tes fics sur FMA et Shaman King et j'ai beaucoup aimer (même si je suis pas pas fan du Ed/Envy)

A la prochaine...


End file.
